Here We go Again
by Punkey-Monkey
Summary: Naraku attacks shippo, Kagome endeds up finishing the jewel...but dieing?Wait Botans there?.."WHAT RULE ABOUT TIME TRAVELING!I DON'T HAVE 2 SOULS!" YYh Xover with Inuyasha!


Having a tentacle bunged into her stomach wasn't something she had in mind for her birthday. But neither was being apart of an era, that was well before her time and birth. For the past 3years now she has been going back an forth in between 2 era's. For the past 3 years she had been clawed, bitten, thrown, kidnapped, put threw training that could kill any normal 16year old, and just to put the cherry on top of the lovely cake, Naraku, the evil piece of shit tries to attack her son, HER SON!

The tentacle that pierced her body was quickly removed sending blood splattering against trees. Waves of pain shot threw her body making her shutter each time she took a breath. Remembering her training from the Western Lord she started to shut down the nerves of her body, slowly her hole body started to feel numb. An ear shattering scream was heard behind her back, her mind clicked suddenly. One word went threw her head.

'SHIPPO!!'

"MAMA!!!!!!"

Something bubbled up her chest clutching it tightly. Hearing her son scream out in horror made something in her blood boil. Her silver-blue eyes flashed a bright deadly pink then returning back to their normal color. Sending out her aura to sooth the trembling kitsune behind her. Never breaking eye contact with the hanyou before her, his own crimson eyes staring back at her in a laughing mater. Wondering what the lone miko was going to do next. In a hush whisper she gently tried to comfort her son and direct him away from the evil hanyou before them.

"Shhh, Shippo, baby, it'll be okay. Find Inuysha and the oth..." A haunting laugh interrupting her from directing her son to the safety of her second family.

"Kukuku, Its to late for that now, Ka-go-me"

Him saying her name just added to her rage. A dull pink glow started to engulf her body healing the wound that he inflected on her body just a few minutes ago. The muscles and tissue knitting together in a fast pace.

"What are you talking about!" She yelled out. Shippo clenching onto his mothers thigh her pink glow slowly started to engulf his small body giving him a protective shield away from the lower class youkais that started to surround them slowly.

Naraku's eyes widened in shock. 'When did this weak reincarnation develop powers, like that!?' Hiding his own shock he put on an evil grin.

"For the past 3months that you have been separated from your group, I had Kikyou join your pathetic group," seeing the miko's eyes glare at him heatedly, made him stopping a moment to chuckle to himself before he continued to speak. "Ahh and they had a little run in with the wolf that adores you so much. Kukukuk, Kikyou had 'accidentally' shot her arrow at him think he was an evil youkai, leaving her with the remainder of the shards." The word accidentally rolled out of his mouth in a sarcastic manner.

Kagomes eyes widend for a moment 'Kouga...I'm so sorry' going back to her glare at the bastard she started to form a plan in her head. 'I need to get Shippo out of here, but how' already sensing the demons that surrounded them were everywhere. A few familiar araus were amongst the crowd of demons behind Naraku but they seemed darker to her. Making it harder to placing who they were. Feeling her son whimper against her thigh and barrow his head in the fabric of her modern day jeans. mentally kicking herself ' Why didn't I think of it before stupid, stupid, stupid' Opening her mind link with Shippo she lightly called out to him.

"_Shippo_"

"_Mama_"He gripped harder against her thigh.

"_I'm going to transport you as far west as I can.._"She knew she wouldn't make it out alive.

"_But mama what about you_!" He knew too, but he would stay by her side no matter what.

"_I need you to be a big boy and run to Sesshomaru, I need you to do this for me. Tell him I'm sorry for not being strong as him. Tell him thank you forever thing and that I love him and Rin too._" After all the training she had done. It was for nothing. She could never see her sons face again. Never see her first or second family. Never see the man that she considered a father figure.

"_Mama!_" Even in his mind his voice was wavering his tears started to dampen her jeans.

"_I'm going to leave for a while. But I promise I'll see you again,_" She cooed out to him. Trying to sooth his and her aching heart.

"_I don't want to lose another mother!_" A sob racked threw his body while silent tears threatened to leak out Kagome's eyes while still glaring at the bastard before her.

"_You won't lose me Shippo, remember that I always love you_,"

"_I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!_"

"_Look for me in the future...My son, my baby Shippo I will always love you_" Placing her hand on top of his head in a loving manner. She Closing her eyes for a few seconds she focused a large proportion of her miko powers on his body not harming him. He was in cased in a shield like bubble. Concentrating on the area she wanted him to go the bubble flue threw the demons instantly purifying them into dust, forming the path that it was directed.

Hearing the his scream made her heart shatter.

"MOTHER!"

Shock again was hidden by the massive power the small miko before him was showing. "Kukuku, how tear jerking. Don't worry after I kill you, I'll go after the little brat and you can be together again." Sending a grin her way he was surprised when a bright pink dagger was thrown at him.

"WHERE ARE INUYSHA, MIROKU SANGO AND KIKLALA!!" Her aura inflaming around her body.

"Can't you sense them, Ka-go-me,"

Her aura slowly started to decrease, realisation hitting her like a two ton truck. Her head dipping slightly, bangs falling over her eyes. A small whisper left her lips.

"No..no.."

"Oh, yes," His grin widened. 'This is the pathetic reincarnation that I remember now, perfect!'

"My dear, Kikyou why don't you show your reincarnation what you did to her friends."

Stepping out from behind Naraku's tentacled body was the women that tried to kill her and her friends countless times. Along with the forms of three more body's and a large feline like animal. There they were, her first love, her brother, her sister, and her friend, her second family. They all were like zombies Sango and Mirokus' eyes were both red. Dry blood seemed to be caked onto their cheeks cloths torn and tattered. Inuysha, 'Oh Inuysha what have you done...' was in his demon form his sword was not clasped to his side. And lastly, tears started to drip down her cheeks, Kirara 's body was ripped to shreds her once beautiful fur was caked in blood, clumps of fur were missing and opened wounds were everywhere on her body. Her once eyes that bleed red where now a dark black. Kagome could feel the dark aura of the Shikon jewel in each of her friends. Excluding Inuysha making her fear why he way doing this.

A cold emotionless voice spoke out "Don't worry reincarnation there still alive. I'll be happy to tell you that Inuysha happily wanted to become a full demon, to my own disgust.," Kikyou tried to smile but it only became a_sadistic_ smirk letting out a small laugh, that seemed to make Kagome's blood run cold. "But he did help me, weaken your friends and place them under the power of the Shikon, the little nekio youkai was a bit harder as you can see though." Kikyou eyed the nekio demon to her right.

Kagome's head shot up in rage. "LAIR! INUYSHA WOULD NEVER BEYTRAE USE YOU TOOK HIS SWORD AND BROKE IT!"

Inuysha's ears want pointed while his mouth opened growling dangerously. Talking like some barbaric animal "My mate, No lie." Letting another dangerous growl he looped his arm around Kikyou from her left side.

Naraku sent a glare at the inu hanyou's back.

"Kikyou that is enough."

"Inuysha, love...Do something for me."

"Anything." Inuysha nuzzled Kikyou's neck.

Making a disgusted face "Kill my reincarnation."

His head whipped around to Kagome crouching he charge at her his claws flexing. Sango and Miroku getting in battle stance while Kirara charged along side Inuysha. Kagomes eyes widened in fear of hurting her family. Jumping to the left then spinning in a graceful manner that was impeded into her mind she dodged their attacks.

"Knock it off Inuysha, KIRAR!! Its me Kagome!"

They both just growled out in response there attacks becoming more wild. A wave of demons were rushed behind her. She was trapped, what was she going to do she didn't want to purify her friends but that was her only choice. Swinging her arms out horizontally gathering as much engery to purify her friends and the low class demons that surrounded her. She targeted each and everyone of them before shooting her hands up into the air. A fountain like wave of purification flowed out of her finger tips in long strands. Hundreds and hundreds of strands of the long purification hit demon after demon turning them into dust. When the strands hit Miroku and Sango they had hit there jewel that were embened into the skin of their forehead instely healing any wound on their body. While when it had hit Inuysha his eyes turned a brown color his normal white hair turned to a onyx black. Each hitting the floor knocked out. Kagome panted dropping down on her hands and knees sweet dripping from her forehead.

"Kikyou"pant "The only" pant " reason you lived" Place her hand on her knee she slowly pushed herself up. "was for Inuysha to be happy." Her legs started to shake from using so much energy. "I could have taken MY soul back anytime, anywhere" Kikyou's dull brown eyes showed emotion for the first time that she used her clay body. Fear, "Know I want it back!" Kagomes aura tho depleted started to call back the rests of its soul.

Kikyous body started to crack and shake. "NOOO!!" Thounds upon thousand of womens souls flew out of her clay body. Soul that stood still was a purple colored it shoot out at Kagome while getting closer to Kagome's worn body the soul slowly started to turn a navy blue before bunging into her body.

To say Naraku was pissed would be an understatement. He was inflamed in rage, his army of youkai's were destroyed while she purified her friends with OUT killing them. Lets just say blind rage was just what Kagome wanted to see on his face. Tentacles flew at Kagome embedding them into her stomach, and back, wrapping them all around her body only leaving her head to be visible.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!!"

Letting out a strangled laugh only to have a coughing fit and spitting blood out splattering it on the tentacles and Naraku's face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!!!"

Letting out another strangled laugh she mumbled out a few words.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGH AT!!"

"Not before I kill you.."A large light of pink started to shoot threw the tentacles that held onto Kagome focusing on her purification powers to go threw the tentacles and into Naraku's body was harder then it sounded. The tentacles that held on to Kagome shrived up while she plummeted to the ground. Naraku's body an the forest floor before her slowly turning into dust. Landing on the ground making a large crunching sound.

Knowing she broke her leg because of the odd angle it was in and the blood that she was losing. She knew she was going to die...She knew since the beginning. She had to get to, complete the Shikoku before her time was up. But she couldn't walk, her arms were to weak to crawl, she layed facing upward and let out a strangled sob.

"Please!" Blood trickled out her mouth tears running with her blood."Please just let me finish it, why wont you ever let me do the right thing, KAMI!" Clamping her hand around the jewel shards that she had around her neck she took them and held them up with a shaky in the air. Yelled out with all the emotion and pain that she had left. " Shikon Shards I command you to become hole again!" All the sudden 5 lights shot towards her hand.

"Waa.." Kagome blinked...blinked again..

'...are you shitting me...'

Looking into her hand, glaring at it "You piece of..!" the Shikon jewel started to glow so pink that she had to shield her eyes. Opening them again, there stood before her Midoriko ...Kagome being delirious from all the blood lose, started to yell at Midoriko ...Yeah...she yelled...at the most powerful miko that ever walked the earth...

"YOUR TELLING ME" Coughs up blood "THAT I COULD HAVE JUST SAID SOME STUPID SETENCE AND THEN THIS WOULD,ALL HAVE BEEN OVER!!!"

Chuckling softly at the stubborn dieing young women before her, shaking her head. " This was how it was support to be. This isn't over yet, Kagome." Kneeling down next to the young women she placed her hand over her forehead. Kagome tried to shake her hand off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"

" Your going to die soon, my dear. I Midoriko maker of the Shikon jewel am just merely giving you a parting gift."

"WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU BE GIVING ME THAT I CAN..OUCH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!"

"That hanyou has rubbed off on you, my you have a potty mouth."

"I'M DIEING AND YOUR PINCHING MY FOREHEAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

"What is your wish?"

"Waa..."

"Dear Kami..your not going to die for about another 5minutes come on child."

Kagome said the first thing that she could think of. "I wish Shippo will live a wonderful life with lots and lots of children knowing that I'd love him with all my heart."

Midoriko eyes softened will looking down at the girl before her. "Wish granted." Fading away from sight the jewel and the soft pink light seeped back into Kagome.

Starring at that sky that held so much more stares then in the future. She silently said a pray for all the ones that she loved in both era's. Feeling her body turn cold and her vision starting to smear black. She whispered out "I'm sorry for leaving everyone...I love you all." before everything turned black.

* * *

Opening her eyes Kagome blinked, and blink again before...Screaming? 

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

The blue haired lady above her jumped in fright screaming as well.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"Pointed at the blue haired lady before her.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"The blue haired lady pointed an 'oar'? at Kagome.

Kagome started to feel her own body looking down at her ripped white T shirt that had one to many holes and stains jeans to her black and white converse. Feeling her face she started to whisper to herself. "I'm alive..I'm alive...I'M ALIVE!!!"

A nervous laugh was heard in front of her. The girl with the bright blue hair started to rub the back of her neck. "Well not really...I'm the grim reaper!" Kagomes face fell "Oh so I'm not alive."

"Yes pretty much...But I have to take you to my Bose, cause you've been breaking the law."

Kagome sweat drops. "Eh?...What...WHEN DID I BREAK THE DAMN LAW I JUST FUCKING DIED!!"

"Mhmm"The grim reaper wagged her finger in Kagomes face "Ah ah ah, don't be such a potty mouth, besides you should know that time traveling is one of the biggest laws not to break. Along with have two souls in your body."

"I don't hav...Grrr...Midoriko "

"Who's that?"

"The other soul you were talking about."

"Thats weird...Anywhoo I'm Botan The grim reaper." Sticking out her hand Kagome sticks out her hand in a friendly jester. "I'm Kagome The girl that doesn't have her own life."

"Odd...but lets go!" Botans bubbly attatiod went right back to normal. Making a portal to the Reikai realm. She waved her hand at Kagome to step threw first.

"Here we go again.."Smacking the balm of her hand against her forehead she walked threw the portal.

* * *

Kay i know i'm really jumping and skippying around everywhere because!!! this is one of the first fics that i'v wrote that is 5 pages long...yeah i know it doesnt sound like a lot...BUT IT IS!! SOOO POOP ON YOU 

I suck at grammar i know

I need help with pairings

Inuysha is NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF THEM /

Neither is Sesshomaru cause hes the daddy figure in the story .

I will be doing flashbacks of the following events LATER in the story

How Kikyo got in the group

Why Sesshomaru was training kaggy

Some of Kagomes training with sesshomaru

I know that Kagome prolly should be grieving over losing everyone...but i got bored of the grieving and the battling and i wanted to hurry the hell up to the crossover! SORRY GOD!

I need help deciding if the Reikai realm that Kagome is entering right now is in the future or the past cause i have a plain for both but i need help choosing!

Please review i really need the help with the picking for the pairing cause i have know idea who i want to be with kaggy.


End file.
